Seduce Me Tonight
by JoshieYost
Summary: Stiles se estaba ““preparando”” para su cita con Derek. La noche prometía grandes fines mantequillosos y muchos súper héroes incluidos en el pack. Hasta que... Apareció Lydia con su despampanante melena color fuego y los ojos brillosos. Y bueno, quizás la situación dio un vuelco inesperado a partir de ahí. Pero para bien. Muy muy para bien.


Stiles se miró en el espejo revisando que todo estuviera en el lugar correcto.

Un mechón de pelo se encontraba girado en un ángulo extraño. Trató de recolocarlo en una forma más decente con saliva, pero esa táctica no tuvo un buen resultado.

Cogió aire dándose ánimos.

Porque un jodido pelo no iba a arruinarle la noche. **_Ni de coña._**

Se alisó su preciosa, divina, fabulosa, y sin lugar a dudas hermosa camiseta de la última película de los Vengadores y abrió la puerta de casa listo para lo que estuviera por venir.

O quizás no tan listo...

— ¿Lydia? ¿Qué haces aquí? —Preguntó suavemente cerrando la puerta a su espalda.— Te invitaría a pasar pero tengo planes que implican gran cantidad de palomitas y como comprenderás no puedo decir que no a tal manjar.

— No, tranquilo, no hace falta... Yo, yo sólo... Verás, yo quería... —Stiles podía jurar que nunca había visto a su dulce amiga pelirroja tan insegura como en aquel momento.—

— ¿Qué sucede Lydia? ¿Ha pasado algo? —Comenzando a preocuparse, el castaño se acercó aún más hacia ella.

Lydia levantó la mirada del suelo y la dirigió hacia los orbes castaños del chico al que desde hace algunos meses había comenzado a ver como más que un amigo.

Decidida agarró al muchacho por el cuello de la camisa que llevaba y tiró de él hasta que sus labios chocaron.

— Siento haber tardado tanto en corresponder tus sentimientos, Stiles. Pero ahora estoy dispuesta a intentarlo contigo. —Comentó relamiendose los labios con deseo y observándole esperanzada aún sin soltar su agarre en la camisa de Stiles, quien boqueaba tratando de asimilar la situación.

— Lydia... Lo siento, pero yo ya no siento lo mismo que antes. En estos momentos estoy con alguien. Y realmente lo quiero, eso es recíproco y verdaderamente me hace feliz. —Murmuró alejando suavemente las pequeñas manos de la chica de su cuerpo.

— Oh... —dijo separándose de él como si quemará.— Supongo que perdí mi tren.

Trató de sonreír, aunque sólo consiguió esbozar una mueca extraña.

— Realmente lo siento, Lyd... Pero...

— ¿Quién es él? —Preguntó cortándole.— ¿Lo conozco?

— No creo que este sea el momento ni el lugar indicado para hablar de esto, pero sí, lo conoces. —Y una vez dicho eso su teléfono movil vibró, indicándole que tenía un mensaje. Al chico no le hizo falta mirarlo para saber de quien era. — Tengo que irme. Llego tarde a una c-..., quiero decir, a una salida con Scott, si, eso. —Lydia esta vez sí sonrió negando con la cabeza— ¿Nos veremos pronto por ahí..?

Ella asintió levemente viendo como él se marchaba a ser feliz con alguien más. Una lágrima se deslizó por su mejilla y ella la limpió con rapidez.

Lo superaría.

Al igual que Stiles superó sus incontables rechazos durante años.

Stiles aparcó el Jeep como medianamente pudo y se bajó de un salto.

Divisó a quién sería su apuesto acompañante aquella noche y una sonrisa amplia se formó en su rostro sin que se diera cuenta.

Pero la sonrisa fue desvaneciendo conforme se acercaba.

Algo no andaba bien.

Derek Hale le observaba con el ceño más fruncido de lo habitual. Su mandíbula estaba apretada como si estuviera cabreado. Y sus ojos miraban a Stiles fríamente.

— ¿Ya terminaste de retozar con Lydia? —Y en vez de gritarle o gruñirle, Derek le habló con la decepción plasmada en su voz. Y para Stiles, eso fue peor que un puñetazo en la cara.— Pensaba que tú no serías como el resto. No debí haber confiado en ti...

Una frase.

Una simple frase.

"No debí haber confiado en ti."

Dejo al menor hecho trizas, el dolor se arremolinó en su pecho, y su puño voló estrellándose en la nariz de Derek.

El lobo no vio venir el movimiento.

O tal vez lo vio, pero no quiso esquivarlo sabiendo que en parte se lo merecía.

— Tú... Maldito bastardo. ¿Cómo puedes... Cómo te has atrevido a decir eso? ¿Aún no me conoces después de todo este tiempo? ¿¡Realmente piensas que soy esa clase de persona!? ¿¡Qué te estoy utilizando como Kate y Jennifer!? —Gritó con la rabia sacudiéndole por dentro y por fuera. Su mano estaba hinchándose por segundos pero a él no podía importarle menos.—

— Pero tú la quieres y la estabas besando. Os vi. —Afirmó el mayor arqueando las cejas sorprendio por la reacción del chico.—

— ¿Y no viste el final? Oh, no. Por supuesto que no lo viste. Si lo hubieras visto esto no estaría pasando... —Se sentó en el pavimento, sintiéndose cansado y exasperado a partes iguales. Derek dudó, pero al final se sentó a su lado.— Yo la quería, Derek, en pasado. Yo no la bese, ella me beso y no fui capaz de reaccionar lo suficientemente rápido como para impedírselo. —El mayor se frotó la sien, había actuado como un completo idiota y se había dejado llevar por el miedo a perderlo, a ser traicionado por la única persona que había derribado sus defensas por completo y llegado a su corazón.— No sé en que idioma tengo que decírtelo para que me creas y confíes en mi palabra. Te quiero a ti, Derek. Te quise desde el instante en que me salvaste la vida por primera vez, te quiero ahora, en este instante, a pesar de todo, y te querré durante mucho tiempo, porque esto que siento aquí dentro —Cogió la mano de Derek y la dejó en su pecho. Justo encima de su corazón, que latía pausadamente. No había mentiras.— es fuerte, es intenso, es real, verdadero, puro y horripilante, sí. A veces me da miedo, ¿sabes? Estar tan colgado de ti me asusta, ¿vale? Nunca antes me había sentido así por nadie, mucho menos por Lydia... Y no quiero que algo como esto... Un malentendido como este acabe con nosotros y con lo que estamos formando aquí y ahora... Porque realmente te quiero, lobo imbécil. Si no quieres creerme no lo hagas. Pero sabes que no miento.

Derek parpadeo varias veces, tratando de contener las lágrimas que pugnaban por caer de sus ojos. Él no debía llorar. Muchos menos en público. Aunque su único espectador fuera el chico del que estaba perdidamente enamorado. Porque él no era de los que lloraban, se privó de ese derecho durante años. Y sin embargo, ahí estaba, con un nudo en la garganta y la visión borrosa. Se sentía tan feliz, tan completo, tan seguro sabiendo que tanto él como sus sentimientos eran aceptados y dirigidos a la persona indicada.

Un crió seis años menor que él, con un nivel de madurez superior a cualquier otro de su edad, pero torpe como ninguno, leal como sólo el podía ser y con un corazón de oro.

 _Sí, sin duda, tanto el humano como el lobo habían escogido bien._

Derek rió, notando las mejillas humedas y Stiles le rodeo con sus brazos, comprendiendo por lo que Derek estaba pasando.

Porque los tíos duros no siempre son tan duros como quieren aparentar al mundo. A veces, sólo son personas rotas, que se encerraron en si mismas ocultando sus verdaderas emociones bajo una capa gruesa y oscura. Pero, lo que oculta esa capa es blandito y suave, y triste, muy triste, necesitado de cariño.

Y Stiles se ofrecía un millón de veces como voluntario para ser la fuente de cariño que Derek necesitaba.

— Dos entradas para Los Vengadores: Infinity Wars. —dijo Derek a la vendedora de la taquilla que observaba a Stiles de reojo.

— ¿En qué fila? La doce está completamente vacía, por si queréis darle un uso más... Especial. —la chica movió las cejas en un singular y provocador gesto, y Derek tosió, desviando por completo la mirada a un Stiles que sonreía incómodamente con las mejillas teñidas de un leve rosa.—

— ¿Hay alguna otra fila con asientos libres?

— No.

 _¿Enserio?_

Derek bufo rodando los ojos y Stiles le golpeó en el brazo juguetonamente, consiguiendo su objetivo; disipar el malhumor del hombre lobo.

— Okey. Dos asientos en la fila doce, por favor. —Pidió amablemente el castaño entregando el dinero de las entradas. La chica le guiño un ojo picaramente tendiéndole el cambio y las entradas.

— Me debes dos cubos de palomitas por la escenita de antes. —Estaban en mitad de la cola, aguardando su turno para comprar suministros. Y Stiles se encontraba casi babeando por el olor a palomitas que se colaba en sus fosas nasales.

— ¿Qué culpa tengo yo de que esa chica fuera una salida? —Se quejó ceñudo el mayor.

— No me refiero a esa escenita, Der.

— **_Oh..._**

— Si, **_oh_**. Ya nos vamos entendiendo, querido sourwolf. —Contento enganchó su brazo al de Derek imitando a la clásica parejita de novios acaramelados que nunca podía faltar en un cine.— Ahora sólo falta que cedas a mi dulce capricho mantequilloso y podremos entrar a ver la peli.

— Yo también te quiero, Stiles. —Comentó casualmente Derek casi en el final de la película, como si estuviera hablando del tiempo en vez de sus sentimientos.

 _Por supuesto que Stiles se atragantó despúes de eso._

Y nadie podía ocuparlo porque **_oh, dios_** , Derek le estaba confesando que le quería, ¡POR FIN! Era algo que llevaba queriendo oír desde hacia tanto... Y ¡Joder! le había pillado completamente desprevenido justo cuando estaba tragando un buen puñado de palomitas para calmar los nervios ante lo que estaba viendo.

¿Es que acaso era manía de los hombres lobos provacarle mini infartos? ¿ _O era sólo manía de Derek?_

 ** _Okay_.**

 _Definitivamente apostaba más por lo segundo._

Tosió por un buen rato y parecía que más que toser estaba agonizando como si le estuvieran apuñalando.

Derek soltó una carcajada sin poder contenerse.

Un par de personas se giraron con la obvia intención de chistar al molesto chaval y a su ruidoso acompañante.

Pero con un simple gruñido y una mirada amenazante de Derek todo quedo solucionado.

— ¿No tenías otro momento para decírmelo? —Gimoteó el chico una vez que salieron de la sala, acariciándose la adolorida garganta.— Tenías que decirme **_eso_** justo cuando pasaba **_eso otro,_** cuando Spiderman... —Se calló de golpe al ver como un chico que parecía estar a punto de ingresar a la sala de la que ellos salieron le miraba mal.

 _Spoiler, duh._

— Pensé que ese era el mejor momento. —Contestó socarrón.

— Si, claro... Cuando todo se estaba yendo a la mierda... Retiro lo que dije hace un rato, no te quiero en absoluto.

— Mientes.

— Callate. —Gritó o trató de gritar, pues más que como un grito, su voz salió como un quejido.— Realmente no sé porque mierdas te aguanto.

— Porque me quieres. —Afirmó parándose de golpe, haciendo que el menor chocará contra él. Aprovechando el momento de confusión por parte de Stiles para se girarse y deslizar las manos por la tersa piel de su cintura.

El menor le lanzó una mirada fulminante pero no se apartó.

Más bien al contrario, enrolló los brazos alrededor del cuello de Derek, atrayéndolo más cerca.

— Y tú a mi.

— Tal vez. —Pronunció picaramente intentando llegar hasta los labios de su castaño favorito. Pero éste esquivó el contacto.

— Si no estás seguro entonces no deberíamos besarnos. —Una sonrisa pilluela cobró forma en sus labios. Y Derek sintió más ganas de besarlos.

— En realidad besarnos sería una gran idea para aclarar mis dudas.

— ¿Tú crees? —Ladeó la cabeza fingiendo inocencia y haciéndose el desentendido.

— Ajá. —El aliento de Stiles chocó contra su mejilla, quebrando su entereza. Acarició su nariz contra la ajena, disfrutando de aquel pequeño roce que daría paso a un roce más íntimo.

Stiles cerró los ojos, y se lanzó al abismo; posando sus labios sobre los del mayor.

Derek no le dejó caer solo, se lanzó con él; moviendo la boca, añadiendo intensidad, para que el beso comenzará a convertirse en un beso con creces que les condujo a una perdición repleta de sentimientos que querían ser liberados mediante aquella acción carnal.

Ambos corazones se convirtieron en uno solo, latiendo al mismo tiempo.

Ambas almas se entrelazarón movidas por una paz que sólo hallaban estando juntas.

Ambos jóvenes se demostraron su amor en aquella noche bulliciosa.

 _Ya no habían amores platónicos no correspondidos, ni criaturas rabiosas cegadas por la venganza que querían destruir a todo y a todos a su paso, ni muertes extrañas por causas aún más extrañas._

 ** _En ese momento no había nada de eso._**

 ** _Sólo era una simple noche de cine, donde las únicas muertes que contemplaron fueron ficticias y sólo estaban ellos, y el amor que se procesaban._**

Los cristales de un Cámaro negro se empañaron por el calor que irradiaron sus cuerpos al unirse en un sólo ser.

Las prendas perdieron importancia en el momento en el que se desprendieron de ellas.

Lo que les rodeaba también.

En ese momento, aquella noche, todo dejó de existir excepto el _Derek x Stiles y el Stiles x Derek_.


End file.
